


Flame

by Danyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze burned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

His gaze burned her.

He set her very senses on fire when his eyes found her, dousing her in liquid flame from the inside out- those eyes smoldered when he looked at her. She's always taken back by the intensity- the sheer force- and it moves her, throws her off balance in a way she doesn't quite like.

Exquisite, kindling fire set off by his stare and it frightened her more than she could ever admit. His eyes followed her. They burned in a slow, agonizing torture she couldn't even pretend to comprehend.

Neji was passion and intensity, the embodiment of a living flame. An inferno kindled just below the surface of his skin, mirrored in those haunting eyes. Something harsh and demanding reflected there and it was all she could do not to run away at the sight. She doesn't dare to take further in her thoughts the reasoning behind his looks- naked, raw, potent desire. It both thrills and terrifies her.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

His eyes soften for a moment, his lips curling into a faint smile. His hands against her face were a disconcertingly pleasant sensation, calloused fingertips ghosting against her skin. He felt the warmth of her blush even through the fabric of his fingerless gloves.

And then that fire returns and his eyes are a-flame once more. She burns and there's little she can do to stop it.

"Than perhaps I should keep doing it."

And he did.


End file.
